Military Information Rewrite
by zeldawolf2000
Summary: Originally writen by Crazie Cake- when Ed and Al are kidnapped by saspected Drachmin spies? How will they survive? How will they protect each other if they can't even protect themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Please READ

The original story was written by a user called Crazy Cake. I thought the story was really good so I wanted to put in my own take on it. Please be aware that I'm not steeling Crazy Cake's work, I only want to finish what he/she started. I feel the plot is really good so I wanted to finish the story because I don't think they're going to do it. If Crazy Cake is going to finish the "Military Information" then I need to know from them not one of "her fans so I know it's official. If Crazy Cake would like for me to take this down I will. I do not wish to offend her or her work. This goes for every story that I may do this with. I'm only doing this to stories that I think were really good and aren't going to be finished or that I _think_ aren't going to be finished and if they are please tell me.

* * *

Chapter One

Edward awoke slowly, his vision blurry from being knocked unconscious. After a minute of trying to focus, his vision finally cleared. At least, he thought it did. It was hard to tell considering how dark the room was.

Suddenly a bright light turned on, blinding him once more. Edward covered his eyes with his left hand, then jumped, noticing that his automail arm had been removed from its socket.

"Damn," Edward sighed. "They knew I could do alchemy without a transmutation circle." He growled quietly to himself.

"Brilliant deduction, Elric." Edward heard a harsh male voice say. He looked up from the floor to where the voice had come from, seeing the shadow of a man, but unable to see his face due to the fact that it was hidden in shadow by the light behind him.

"Who are you?" Edward shouted. "And what do you want with me?"

The man walked closer to Edward, who was finally able to see the man's face. He was tall, well at least to Edward considering he was sitting on a cold cement floor and (even though he was ashamed to admit it) his short stature made _any_ people who were average height look much taller to him.

The man had short black hair that ended at the start of his neck and the start of his forehead, and Ed was able to see his dark green eyes, which stared devilishly at him.

"Well, to answer your second question..." The man sneered, bending down and coming very close to Edward's face, "I want to know everything you know about the military."

"And my first one?" Edward asked.

Well I can't answer that, can I?" The man snarled. "If I did, your little military friends would be able to track me down very easily." He got back to his feet and looked at his prisoner, waiting for a reaction.

"I don't know anything about the military!"

"Please." The man snapped. "I know you're a state alchemist, so you must know _something_ about the military."

"Well, I'm not telling you a damn thing." Edward cried defiantly, looking the man straight in the eyes.

"Oh, I think we can persuade you." The man smirked.

`We?` Edward asked himself.

His question was answered when the man snapped his fingers and the door behind him opened. A woman with long black hair and a slim figure walked through the door. She walked forward, glaring sternly with her dark brown eyes down at Edward, who glared back with his gold ones. She then turned away from Edward who followed her gaze to a black cage to the left.

He had been too distracted by the man to notice it before, but now that he had he was shocked to see what, or better _who_ was inside of it. It was his younger brother, Alphonse. His dirty blond hair was spread out around his head from being tossed into the cage unconscious and his cloths were torn and dirty from being dragged on the ground. He was still out-cold, however, when the woman opened the creaking bard door he stirred and started to open his eyes.

Edward wished that this hadn't happened because right after the intruder grabbed his long hair she picked him up and tossed him across the room making him slam face first against a pillar.

Al!" Edward shouted as his brother fell back to the ground. He reached out to try and get to his younger brother, but then realized his legs had been chained to the wall making him unable to reach the young teen. He watched helplessly as the women grabbed a bat from the corner of the room and began striking Alphonse with it, keeping him from having any chance of escape. She struck him in the stomach, nocking the wind out of him. This made the woman turn towards his face and strike in it's direction hitting and bruising Alphonse's arms. After she was satisfied, she moved to his legs, bruising them as well.

"Please!" Edward shouted. "Stop." The man snapped his fingers and the woman stopped. She let the bat fall to her side and turned around towards the man and Edward.

"All right Elric, tell me everything."

"No brother..." Alphonse croaked. "Don't tell them anything.

The man turned around swiftly and slapped Alphonse in the face then turned around back to Edward. Alphonse wined from the pain on his left cheek. It was beat red, but because of all the other pains along his body it felt much less painful then it should have.

Edward gazed behind the brown haired man and saw his brother, his eyes begging. Seeing this Edward turned to his kidnapper his eyes turning from desperation to defense.

I'm not telling you anything!"

"That's fine." the man smirked. "We can wait." Right after saying this the man snapped his fingers again. The women turned around facing Alphonse once again. Alphonse braced for more swings of the bat afraid of more pain, however, none came. The woman bent down and picked the young teen up by the caller of his torn shirt. At this Alphonse realized bracing for pain had been a good thing because right after he was lifted off of the ground he was tossed back into the cage, his back smashing against the metal bottom as he entered. Right after the cage had slammed shut and had been locked by the black haired woman, the man turned around away from Edward along with the woman and walked toward the door. After opening it he turned over his shoulder and spoke once more.

"Just remember this was your choice." Then he turned off the main light and shut the door, leaving Edward and Alphonse with only the dim glow of a small light hanging from the ceiling.

"Alphonse?" Edward asked quietly, but worriedly, turning in the direction of the cage that his brother had been ruffly tossed into. However, he received no reply. Gazing as close as he could to the cage he saw that his brother had been nocked uncontious. Looking down his brother's body through the bars of the cage, barely able to see anything do to the dimness of the room, he saw many bruises covered his arms, legs, and torso. Luckily however, he had managed to cover his face so there were no wounds on that small part of his body. Edward winced at what he saw. `Why couldn't I protect him` he asked himself angrily.

He laid back against the wall, lying his head against the cold surface. He stayed like this for a while until he heard a noise. He looked down towards his brother, surprised to see him stirring inn the cold floor the cage.

"Alphonse!" Edward yelled looking back down towards the ground.

"Brother..." Alphonse said weakly, moving his head up slightly to look at Edward's distressed face.

"Al, are you alright?" EDWARD asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm still alive." Alphonse answered his voice croaking from the pain.

"I'm so sorry Al." Edward apologized.

"Don't be sorry brother Alphonse replied weakly... "We can't let them know about the military..." Alphonse was cut off by his tiredness as he drifted off into sleep.

Al?" Edward asked in a whisper, leaning towards the cage to see what had happened to his brother.

Looking closely once more, he saw his younger brother's head lying on the cold metal floor of the cage curled up on the ground like a kitten. A soft smile grew on Edward's face as he watched his brother wrest soundly.

"I guest this is goodnight." Said Edward leaning back against the wall and putting his head on his shoulders. "I'll protect you Al. I promise." Then he fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Please READ

The original story was written by a user called Crazy Cake. I thought the story was really good so I wanted to put in my own take on it. Please be aware that I'm not steeling Crazy Cake's work, I only want to finish what he/she started. I feel the plot is really good so I wanted to finish the story because I don't think they're going to do it. If Crazy Cake is going to finish the "Military Information" then I need to know from them not one of "her fans so I know it's official. If Crazy Cake would like for me to take this down I will. I do not wish to offend her or her work. This goes for every story that I may do this with. I'm only doing this to stories that I think were really good and aren't going to be finished or that I think aren't going to be finished and if they are, please tell me.

* * *

Chapter Two

Edward didn't know how long he had been lying there, chained to the cold wall of what he assumed was a basement. He started keeping track of time by how many times his captors came in to try and get some answers out him since they had taken his pocket watch. How many times this had happened… he had lost track.

It was always the same thing. They would come in and roughly awaken him from is sleep, ask him for what they wanted to know and, since Edward was smart and yet also stupid enough to not give answers to them, they would start kicking and punching every part of his body in an attempt to make him talk. When that didn't work they turned to Alphonse, beating him into submission just like that had done that first day. Thankfully Alphonse wasn't weak, and didn't say a word to the unnamed kidnappers. Time after time it was the same thing, until they tried something different, not hurting Edward or Alphonse physically, but mentally.

Edward awoke to the usual sound of the entrance to his "cell" opening. However, this time they weren't going for him. To his horror they went to the old rusted cage at his side where his brother was being held. Alphonse moved as far back as he could inside the cage in an attempt to get away from the man who was reaching for him. Sadly, it was futile. The mysterious man very easily grabbed the young teen and dragged him out of his fetal position and out of the cage.

"Get your hands off him!" Edward screamed out, as the man dragged Alphonse away from him. He reached out as far as he could in vain to grasp his brother's hand. The man let Alphonse and Edward come closer and closer to one another until they were only an inch away, but then pulled the younger Elric back towards him, making him scream his brother's name.

"You'll see him again, if you cooperate." The man said, looking Edward in the eyes. "Till then, we're keeping you too separated. Maybe then you'll give us what we want."

'Give him back you bastard!" The golden eyed boy demanded.

"_If_ you cooperate," He said again "and if he's still alive." A smirked grew across the villain's face. Then he grabbed his captive's arms and dragged him out of the room, leaving Edward in complete solitude… left not knowing a thing of what his captors would do to his beloved younger brother, not knowing whether he would ever see him alive again or whether he would become just another part of the ongoing cycle of life.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

First I had writer's block and then my computer was on the frits and crashed, but my mom got me a new one (best mom ever) and now I'm back in business. After that I had to wait to get Microsoft Word so I could post this from my computer and not the slow as hell one in my dining room. I probably won't have a pattern for posting anything, but I won't ever stop writing my stories. When people stop writing a good story it really annoys me, so I won't put you guys through that too. If I take a long time to post something you really want to continue reading, feel free to nag me. I won't mind. It'll keep me motivated to know people are enjoying my stuff.

PLEASE READ

The original story was written by a user called Crazy Cake. I thought the story was really good so I wanted to put in my own take on it. Please be aware that I'm not steeling Crazy Cake's work. I only want to finish what he/she started. I feel the plot is really good so I wanted to finish the story because I don't think they're going to do it. If Crazy Cake is going to finish "Military Information" them I need to know from them not one of her fans so I know it's official. If Crazy Cake would like for me to take this down I will. I do not wish offend her or her ". This goes for every story that I may do this with. I'm only doing this to stories that I think were really good and aren't going to be finished or that I _think_ aren't going to be finished and if they are please tell me.

Military Information: Rewrite

Chapter Three

Edward sat alone in the dark room, thinking of his younger brother and how he was fairing, alone with their captors. He had not seen him in awhile, but he had also not seen the duo in a long time either which frightened him greatly, because if they weren't with him, there was a chance they were with his brother.

Unable to do anything he sat alone in his own thoughts. He started thinking of how he and Alphonse had gotten into this whole mess. It had all started with the uranium bomb they had been tracking down after they had arrived on the other side of The Gate. After about a year or so of searching they had managed to find and disable it, so it wouldn't cause any harm to the people of that world. However the military in that world who had wanted to use the bomb in their own war weren't that happy about their greatest weapon being taken away from them and came after them.

After that they had to keep on running from town the town, city to city, to avoid being caught by the military and send to jail, or worse, for disobeying the military of their country", (as they had convinced the locals that they were indeed from that world) in fear of being captured and interrogated. They didn't want what happened before to happen again, with the German people coming to their world and causing harm to innocent people. No matter what world they were in, they did not want innocent lives being taken.

Somehow the military of the country had found out about their home-world from the surviving members of the Thule Society. They found out where the transmutation circle they used was and chased the brothers into the building. They managed to trip them, forcing them to touch the circle. Then, somehow the circle was activated. Edward assumed The Gate just wanted to screw with them just like it always had.

The next thing Edward and his brother new they were in the underground city underneath Central. It took them a while to get themselves together, but after they realized where they were and how to get back up to the surface, they traveled up the long stairwell and arrived back in the last part of Amestris they had both seen in a long time.

After that they went right to Risembool, their hometown, east of Central. They were greeted with many hugs by Winry and many tackles by Den, as well as many questions by Pinako and her granddaughter.

Then after they had readjusted to normal life at home, and after much persuasion from Alphonse, Edward went back to Central and visited Roy Mustang and his team. Either because he already knew or because he suspected as much of Edward, Roy was not surprised to see them arrive in his office. Some of his subordinates however, to Edward's annoyance, did not.

When they arrived in the Colonel's office they were greeted much differently by each person. Roy just looked up from his desk surrounded by paperwork as always and greeted them like he had just seen them yesterday, with a smug look on his face as he always did. Riza Hawkeye shook their hands and smiled sweetly down at them, welcoming them each home. Havoc, with a cigarette hanging from his mouth, just sat in his chair and greeted them around the same way Roy had except without the smug expression. (Edward thought that Mustang may have told him his ideas.) Fury had no reaction at the time, but Edward and Alphonse found out later that he cried a little after they left the room. Riza managed to get him back to his senses by threatening him with her pistol. Finally, Breda had really no reaction besides a little surprise in his voice when they walked into the room.

After they talked with Mustang for a while he gave Edward back his pocket watch and, again to Edward's annoyance, he gave him an assignment to do for the military. It required him to go to the north and track down to suspected spies of Drocma. Ed did as he was told, Alphonse at his side coming along to protect his brother and give him some company. On their mission however, was when they were kidnapped by the enemy. The only bright side he could see to this was that Roy's theory on whether the suspected Drachma spies were actually spies was verified.

However, it wasn't just because of Roy. All of their troubles always came back to The Gate. That accursed gate had caused them both so much pain. First it took Edward's left leg and Alphonse's body from them when they tried to bring back their mother. Then it forced Edward to live on the other side of it when he brought his brother back to life after Alphonse had given _his_ life for _him._ Then it also took Alphonse's memories of all four years him and Edward were searching for the Philosopher's Stone which he now lost again due to them traveling back to Amestris after all the havoc with the Thule Society.

On the other hand it was their fault for breaking the laws of nature. But all they wanted was there mother back. Then again they had learned all of this during their training with their old teacher Izumi Curtis, so they should've known better. However they were only children who wanted their beloved mother back with them after she was taken so suddenly from this world.

It was all a vicious circle.

Was it their fault, or wasn't it?

Who was to blame, them, or God?

Should they blame anyone at all?

Was it just disease and recklessness or love for their mother that made them break the laws of nature and had eventually, after many years, gotten them into this mess?

Edward blamed himself for what happened to his brother and him, and he knew that Alphonse would do the same if he could remember because he did. When Alphonse still had his memories, before they left for East City, he told Edward that he had had a feeling and he should've acted on it and that he would become a State Alchemist and get him normal again.

Suddenly Edward's thoughts were interrupted when the door above the stairs opened with a loud creak and once again revealed the man (with Edward's observation) who was in charge of this whole thing. The light from the outside made Edward squint, his eyes, having been adjusted to darkness for so long. However, they eventually adjusted, being replaced by the defiant fire that had shown since his brothers disappearance.

"Let me see Al!" Edward growled as the man descended the wooden stairs.

"Not even a hello? Didn't your mom ever teach you your manners?" Edward didn't reply with words. He just continued to stare the man down, the fire in his eyes growing with every passing second. "And speaking of family, little Alphonse was calling for you." Edward's eyes widened with this news causing the man to grin. "You should've heard him, crying out of his _precious_ big brother to save him. It's a shame really. I guess he wasn't as strong us you."

`I guess he wasn't as strong as you? ` _Wasn't?_ What did that mean? The fire in Edward's eyes was replaced with panic, clearly visible to his captor.

"What did you do to him you bastard? I swear if you touch one hair on his head-"

"Or you'll what Mr. Elric? You don't seem to be in any position to be making threats. I hold all the cards here."

`So he _is_ the boss. ` Edward thought `I was right! ` Although his question was answered he didn't answer his captor's. He had no response.

"What's the matter Fullmetal, cat got your tongue?

"If you hurt him I swear I'll rip you to shreds! Edward yelled, pulling at his restrains. Then through gritted teeth he growled, "Now let me see my brother..."

"You never give up do you? Just so damn stubborn." The man sighed annoyed. "All right then.

To Edward's surprise his captor started walking towards him instead of the stairwell like he'd thought. He took a key out of his jacket pocket and unlocked Edward's chains, not bothering to help the young alchemist off the cold floor. Once he had composed himself, wiped the dirt off his stained and torn pants and shirt and straitened them out, he looked up to see his captor's unmoving gaze upon him.

"Remember, if you try anything my partner is up there with your brother and unlike you, she will not hesitate to kill. If he dies, it's on your hands."

The way the man had said those words made the hair on the back of Edward's neck stand on end. Both slyly and with venom, a combination he rarely heard and now hoped he would never hear again. However, there was something more to it than just the way the man had said it. It was _the_ _words_ he had used.

Unlike you, she will not hesitate to kill." '. Edward knew that this was meant to be an insult to when he had been first captured. He could have killed them before he and Alphonse were abducted, avoiding this situation entirely. But he hadn't. However, it wasn't that fact that made Edward shake, it was the human transmutation that Alphonse and him had preformed when they were kids. He had been so eager, so ready to bring their mother back that he hadn't paid any attention to his younger brother. And then Al had died. And he had caused it! He had killed his own brother! And he had done it without hesitation... Sure, he had managed to bring him back, but it had taken his own right arm and four years accomplish.

Four years! Four whole years his brother had spent without a real body, just a metal shell. Not able to sleep or eat or feel. Just thinking about it made Edward hate himself, even if Alphonse had no memory of it. He couldn't imagine what he had gone through all that time. He hadn't even realized he'd drifted off until that moment.

Then his thoughts were once again interrupted by the man standing in front of him. A sudden smack to the head brought him back to the dark and damp room of his captivity. He gazed up at his captor stunned, not out of fear, just the jolt of being snapped out of his own thoughts so quickly and painfully.

"Listen up runt!" The man growled, pushing him against the wall, "No funny business, understand?"

Edward composed himself quickly; he wasn't going to let this man get the satisfaction of a reaction. He looked the man straight in the eyes, making sure to let him get the message that he wasn't afraid and that he wasn't going to back down. "I get it!"

Then, just like that, the ruff hands were removed from his arms and the man turned away from him. He began to walk away from Edward, his boots echoing off of the uneven tile floor, acting more threatening than Edward thought them to be. Then he stopped walking and turned back to the boy, who looked back at him. The look in the man's eyes told him what he already knew, but was dreading ever since the conversation between him and his captor began. He had to follow him.

Edward hated following orders, but when it's from someone like this man who is threatening his brother's life, he _really_ didn't want to oblige. Nonetheless he had no choice. 'He was _not_ going to let him die just because his brother wouldn't do as he was told; or in this case, not told. And so, he followed the man up the dusty wooden stairs and out the basement door.


End file.
